Behind-the-ear hearing aids are very common because they are cheaper than in-the-ear designs and because they do not require customized fitting for the user. Conventional behind-the-ear hearing aid designs include a casing or housing that secures circuitry configured to modulate sounds to compensate for the user's hearing loss. Such hearing aid designs further include an ear tube that is coupled to such circuitry and that is flexible, extending over the top of the ear and resting on the pinna of the ear. Typically, the ear tube includes a wax guard at a distal end, which wax guard can be positioned in the ear canal to secure the hearing aid to the ear. Such a behind-the-ear hearing aid configuration applies downward pressure against the back of the ear via the casing and against the top or pinna of the ear via the ear tube, resisting gravitational forces.
The wax guard fits within an outer portion of the ear canal and is held in place by a circumferential pressure applied by the walls of the ear canal on the wax guard. This circumferential pressure holds the wax guard and the hearing aid in place and against the back of the user's ear.
While the tube and wax guard cooperate to secure the hearing aid sufficiently for normal actives, during strenuous physical activities, such as running, biking, or other sporting activities, the over-the-ear tube configuration applies insufficient pressure to maintain the position of the hearing aid. In some instances, abrupt movements by the user cause the hearing aid to shift, slide, bounce, or otherwise move, causing discomfort and/or ultimately dislodging the hearing aid from the user's ear.
In some instances, to provide additional support, the hearing aid includes a retaining wire configured to hook to the cymba conchae of the ear, providing a secondary securing means to augment that provided by the canal tube and the wax guard. While the retaining wire provides additional support, the hearing aid can still shift and become loose during strenuous physical activities. Further, such additional retention means can cause discomfort to the user.
In the following description, the use of the same reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.